This invention is directed to a teaching toy in which a child can push one of a plurality of buttons on the toy to indicate a response with respect to a unit of information displayed on the toy. Most specifically, the toy can include information with regard to some specific aspect in which it is desirous to teach the child and the child can manipulate certain buttons on the toy to respond to this information and, upon manipulation of the buttons, the toy is capable of indicating a response to the child. The toy utilizes a coordinated control system based on mechanical components and movement of the same which are capable of communicating feedback to the child with respect to certain information presented to the child, and the child's response thereto.
In teaching children certain basic, fundamental concepts, such as counting, the names of common items, and the like, repetition serves as a portion of the learning process. The child can learn to count by repeatedly mimicking and repeating a counting sequence presented to the child by an adult or the like. Repeating the name of an object or the like a number of times in association with the object soon teaches the child to do the same.
While the repetitious process may, in fact, be stimulating to the child, and be at the extreme of his reasoning power, it can become very trite and boring for an adult participating in the same in a very short period of time. A child can learn to identify objects in books and the like and give a response to said objects. However, if an adult is not present to indicate to the child the correctness or incorrectness of the response given, the child is without guidance with resepct to whether ot not he is correctly identifying the object.
Many sophisticated learning machines are being developed. The majority of these types of items are based in integrated circuits and, as such, are precluded from being directed to a very small child either because of cost or complexity. Furthermore, many of these sophisticated devices are directed to an older intelligence level in how they disseminate information by the printing out of the same or displaying the same on a screen, or with LED's and the like. A small child learning to count has not yet reached a sophistication level wherein he can utilize this type of information dissemination in a way which would effectively enhance the learning process. As such, it is considered that these types of devices are not suitable for teaching very small children certain basic concepts in a self-teaching environment.